Opposites Attract
by steferstheawesome
Summary: Envy's shy, Wrath's a trap, Sloth is hyper, Lust is a good sister, and Ed is a delinquent. WHAT! Edvy and lots of other pairings, read at your own risk ;D Warning: AU, OOC, cussing, maybe lemons, we'll see!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This was a totally random idea. Yeah. Basically, it's a high-school AU(yeah yeah, I know) but everyone VERY different of their characters normally. You no likey you no ready.**

**WARNING: contains MUCH OOC, lots of cussing, some violence, and possibly lemons. We shall see. ;) **

**And oh yeah, I don't own FMA. Is Edvy canon?! No? Then I don't own it.**

"Waaaaaaah! Get off of me!"

'Come baaaaack Envy-nee~ I'm not done yet!"

Lust sighed. "Geez, what are they doing? We need to get to school, I don't wanna be late! We're transferring; we need to make a good impression! B-but I don't wanna interrupt…"

Sloth bounced in, throwing open the door from which whimpers were now emanating without a second thought. "WrathWrathWrathEnvyEnvyEnvyLet'sGoAlready!"

The two stared at her, sweat-dropping. Wrath pouted, dropping the eyeliner he was holding and whining, "Sloth-nee… I wasn't done making Envy-nee look cute!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her brothers' hands, pulling them out of the room. "C'mon! Let's gogogo!"

She dragged the two outside, pushing them roughly into the backseat of the car. "LET'S GO!"

Lust walked up behind her twin sister with the car keys in hand. "U-uhm…..Sloth? You're not driving…. That would kinda be a bad idea….."

Sloth sighed sadly. "Fiiiine, just go FAST! LEZZGOALREADY!" She threw open the front side door, and jumped in .

Lust smiled, happy that all her siblings were getting along for once(**is Lust delusional?)**, and entered the car, starting the engine and pulling away from the house.

"Mm…..will you guys please, please try not to get into trouble today?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

Wrath sighed cutely, blowing his older sister a kiss. "I'll try, onee-chan~" Prodding Envy's cheek with a long nail, he said, "Envy-nee~ you be good too! Although you look so cute thanks to me, you might have to defend yourself."

Envy shrunk against the car door, his pale face flushed. "U-uhm….." Noticing that they had arrived, he opened the door, running out of the car and into the school.

The two sisters glanced at each other meaningfully, and then turned to the backseat. Lust immediately face-palmed. "Wrath. Envy left his bag, would you take it to him later?"

Wrath grinned, already planning how to do so. "Of course! I can't let my adorable nii-san go without his bag!" He grabbed the black messenger bag and hopped out of the car, skipping up the front steps and into the school building.

Back in the car, Sloth giggled like a maniac, starting to picture the expression on Envy's face.

Lust rolled her eyes expressively, taking her twin's hand and pulling her out of the car. "C'mon, wasn't it you who wanted to hurry?"

They walked into school together, ignoring the stares from students in the hallways. "Now….. which class did we have first…"

**Apologies for the short opening! I kinda thought it would be good to do this though… xD Don't worry, I'm working on the second chapter now, it should be up soon…. Probably!**

**xD Reviews would be appreciated! Oh, flames are too so I can laugh at them! :D**

**Till next time, my dears!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! So… actually….. *sweatdrop* Even though I said in the A/N of the last chapter that I was working on the 2****nd**** chapter, I lied. I do that a lot. WARNING: If you keep reading, you must know this: I am a lazy, cold-hearted S. Who lies a lot. I think I lie to stay in practice sometimes. But anyway!**

**It's…. 11:36 at night(same night I uploaded chapter 1), and I was planning to slack off and watch FMA all night but I got an anonymous review! Kyaaaaa!**

**So~ anonymous reviewer KittyCat: You gave me my first review! Kyaaaa! And you said you want more~ I'm giving you more. 3 Thanks!**

**Yes, I know this is my only story on this site, but I write on Wattpad. *shrug* **

**Anyways! In my mind I went into the FMA world and kidnapped some characters to help with the author's note! Here they are!**

**Ed: What the hell is with this story?!**

**Envy: YOU BITCH. YOU'RE MAKING ME A TSUNDERE?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU.**

**Wrath: Oh my god, I'm gonna be so cute in this story! I think I should be mad though…..**

**Sloth: *just woken up* Huh?**

**Lust: Oh my god, even in this I have to take care of those idiots?**

**And finally, everyone's fave, HUGHES!**

**Hughes: You're making me mean! And a playboy! Who hates his little sister Elicia! There's something wrong with you! I'll show you pictures of Elicia until you're healed! *me screams and runs away***

**Stef: Well that was… interesting. *sweatdrop* And now… on to the show!**

"KNOCK IT OFF ED!"

"FUCK OFF, BITCH!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Their classmates watched in amusement as the two delinquents fought yet again. Suddenly, the classroom door slammed open and the teacher stormed in."EDWARD. ROSE. SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN."

Cowed, they scurried to their seats in terror. As soon as he had reached the 'safety' of his back-row desk, Edward muttered, "Stupid bitch. How the hell did you even get a teacher's license?"

Immediately, a textbook flew back at a high-speed, narrowly missing his head and leaving a smoking dent in the wall. Ed sank down in his seat, trembling, and mumbled a quick, "Sorry, Izumi-sensei."

Leaning on her desk, the irate teacher looked around the classroom, piercing each student with a deadly glare. "Anyway. We have a new student. Go ahead and come in."

A green haired teen entered the room, scanning the room with eyes heavily rimmed in eyeliner. **(Yes. That's what Wrath was doing with the eyeliner. Foreshadowing FTW!) **

Whispers started around the room. "Whoa. What do you think it is?" "It's wearing the guys' uniform, but…." "Who cares, it's pretty damn hot."

Anime veins appearing on her head, Izumi commanded, "Introduce yourself."

A hardly noticeable flush on his face, Envy said, "I'm Envy Alighieri. I'd like to say it's nice to meet you all, but…"

Izumi rolled her eyes and smacked her desk loudly to shut the class up. "Great. Envy, you can sit next to…. You see that short blond kid in the back? Him. Take the seat next to him."

Ed's eye twitched, but he managed to contain his rant since he was scared of his sensei.

Envy walked to the back of the room, most male eyes, and quite a few female ones, on his ass. As he sat down, he mused sarcastically, "Oh look, I get to sit next to a chibi. Yaaaay."

The 'chibi' leapt out of his seat, screaming, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA-HYPER TINY CHIBI?!"

Envy stared at him for a minute, and then giggled. "I didn't say all that, but it does seem to be true, _chibi-chan._"

The incoming rant was stalled by Wrath rushing into the classroom, blushing cutely and apologizing after he realized what he'd done.

Ignoring the glares from Izumi, he continued to the back of the classroom, perching on the edge of Envy's desk and pouting. "Envy-nee~ you forgot your bag, and I had to bring it to you. Geez~ this is so embarrassing."

Wrath dropped a black, battered messenger bag on the desk, and then turned to leave, waving as he went.

A random male classmate leaned over, saying frantically while trying to stifle a nosebleed, "Was that your little sister? Man, she was hot."

Envy raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Sister? That was my little _brother_."

Everyone sitting within 3 desks stared at him. Everyone. The guys who heard broke down in tears. The girls either "Kyaaaaaa!"d or cried about a trap being cuter than they were.

Izumi couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't. "BRATS. SHUT THE HELL UP. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TEACHING YOU HERE. SHUT UP OR BE THROWN OUT THE WINDOW."

One brave soul commented, "Uh, Izumi-sensei? This is the 3rd floor."

"CRASH!" "Any more comments? Good. Read chapters 12-30 in your textbooks." When the students didn't immediately snap to attention, she screamed,"NOW!"

Needless to say, they all got to work.

**Just before lunch because I am one lazy-ass author**

The ravaging beasts stared at the clock like it was a piece of meat after being starved for a year. Some started counting down. Izumi sighed, anime veins twitching again, and said, "Fine. You can all go to lunch." **(Lol, this practically happens in my school. No, really. Almost word for word.)**

All the students fled the classroom, making a break for the lunchroom.

Upon arriving in the lunchroom, Envy looked around, an expression of disdain marring his pretty face. He finally found an empty table, and flopped down into a seat, putting his head down on the table.

Wrath skipped up a few minutes later, choosing a seat right next to his brother. "Hello~"

Envy ignored this greeting, choosing to keep his head down.

**In Lust and Sloth's classroom, a few minutes earlier:**

"You're coming to sit with us." Riza declared, her tone flat. "No arguments, Lust-chan, you get no choice."

Lust blushed as the blonde got even closer. "U-uhm…. Ok?"

Olivier smiled from her perch next to Riza. "Good! You'll have fun! Sloth-chan, you're coming too, right?"

The hyper girl nodded. "Yup! I gotta protect my nee-chan, you guys are dangerous, eheh!"

Roy walked up behind the group of girls, fanning himself with a folder. "Riza, would you quit threatening the new girl? Pretty sure rape is frowned upon here, y'know. Let's go already."

Riza sighed, turning to her childhood friend. "It's only rape if she doesn't enjoy it, dear. And besides, what do you know about the charms of cute girls? You're _gay_."

Unconcerned, Roy continued fanning himself. "Yep, and proud of it." Bowing mockingly, he placed a hand on his heart and exclaimed, "To lunch, fair maidens! Ah, if only you would grace me with your affections but once, I would turn over a new leaf."

Olivier rolled her eyes, walking past him and smacking him on the back of the head. "Yeah, yeah, c'mon."

After much drama, many dirty jokes, and fair amount of head-smacks, they finally arrived at the lunchroom. Sloth grinned widely, seeing her brothers at an abandoned table. "Lust, there's our little brothers! Let's make sure they haven't caused too much trouble, hmm?"

Under Sloth's insistence, the twins went to join Envy and Wrath, closely followed by Roy, Riza, and Olivier. A second later, Ed strutted up. "What, Riza, Olivier, you have new prey? And we've changed tables. Guess we're really sinking down in the world."

Envy instantly recognized that voice. The chibi that had spent all of class bothering him. _Shit._

**Cliffhanger~ ahah. **

**Here's kinda what's happening, in case you couldn't tell. Besides the ones listed in the summary, Roy is blatantly gay and proud of it, and Riza and Olivier are the school sluts. Yeah. xD Hey, I said it would be OOC! Well, I started this chapter at the time I said at the beginning, and it is now….. 3:52 AM. Between many snack breaks, bathroom breaks, reading breaks, and just plain "HOW DO I WRITE THIS!" breaks, I'm done. Once I started writing, I didn't wanna stop. And yes, Izumi is still the same, she would be TERRIBLE if she was the opposite. **

**Well~ 'till next time! Review or Delinquent! Ed will murder you. And never torture Tsundere! Envy again. Yeah.**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry if you thought this was another chapter. But, I was re-reading the 1****st**** 2, to figure out how to do chapter 3, and I decided I wasn't happy with them. I'm kinda a perfectionist, so it might take a bit to finish them. I'll try my best! It's gonna be darker when it's back, because it was supposed to be. **

**As an apology, I'll put down SHORT character descriptions of them, ok? Between one and 5 words.**

**Ed: cruel, sadistic, gang leader**

**Envy: tsundere**

**Lust: devoted older sister**

**Sloth: ridiculously hyper**

**Wrath: trap**

**Roy: blatantly, **_**stereotypically**_** gay (Y'all know what that means. That one character who is gay and totally in love with fashion and acts ridiculously girly)**

**Rose: Ed's second in command. Yankee.**

**Winry: shy, sweet, kind**

**Riza and Olivier: school sluts**

**Uh~ those are really the only ones I've thought of so far, and of course their personalities are deeper than that, BUT. Uhm….. some will be mostly the same, like Dante and Izumi, 'cuz they'd be shitty characters otherwise…..**

**Till next time!**


End file.
